Jester's ring on a Dark Hand
by EbanyroseAssassin
Summary: Dragonborn has just did something no normal person would do... joined the Darkbrotherhood now adding another guild to her list of complaitions to her life she comes back on the day Cicero and the Night Mother have arrived and ever since the Jester laid eyes on the new assassin he had become head over heels in love and will do anything to make her his forever as his wife.
1. Chapter 1

Jester's ring on the Black Hand

I don't own anything from Skyrim

I use Caroline, my real name, in all my stories and I only own my OC, and I give a huge thanks to my beta reader **Writer of the North!** * hugs* Thanks again!

I came here to try and start a new life for myself wanting to start anew. As fate would have it I accidently came along at the wrong time, and became mixed up in an ambush for a group of rebels, which lead me to being knocked out and thrown in to the back of a wagon that was heading for Talos knows where. Then nearly lost my head to the headsman's axe, but before the headsman could swing his axe a black dragon attacked the village where the imperials planned on ending our lives.

Just as the headsman had raised his bloody axe above his head, still stained with the blood of the Nord that lost his own before me, the dragon attacked killing almost everyone immediately. It was a miracle that any one was still alive as stone walls fell around us, fire whooshing overhead. You could almost hear it cackling as it tried to find something to catch in its fiery grips to consume it and make it stronger to spread and destroy.

My cheek was caked in his blood still warm from the Nord's last moments on this earthly plane. I ran as fast as I could, my hands still bound in front of me, trying to keep up and not fall over the debris that scattered the ground, following Raolf to where Ulfric Stormcloak was talking to his men.

They begin to free each other and figure a way out of this nightmare alive. I didn't know why they were ignoring the fact my hands were still bound, maybe it because I was an Imperial myself. We climbed the tower only having enough time for me to make a life threating jump to another building, where after exiting the building was almost burnt to death again!

I had followed a fellow Imperial through the burning village, villagers screaming out in pain and fear trying to escape the village they once called home that was now worse than the Void or Oblivion itself. When we arrived at the bunkhouse that appeared to have a secret exit, Raolf came towards us. I was more interested in trying to free myself when they got in to an argument like two girls fighting over a cute village boy. I looked up at them; my own people were ready to kill me when I decided not to be involved in the war. It was then and there I decided to fallow Raolf and join the Stormcloaks.

I told him that I would agree to join the Stormcloaks to drive the Legion out of Skyrim. My love for my own people and homeland was now dead, as my parents and ancestors in the ground; I would help to put Ulfric as High King.

That had been well over seven months now and shehad been very busy. Raolf's sister had asked her to go to Whiterun to secure more guards for Riverside village. Which had lead to her learning that she was Dragonborn. She was heading back to Dragonsreach when a thunderous shouting ripped through the sky from the mountains calling for Dovakin, becoming a Thane for Whiterun after killing a dragon that attacked a watchtower.

The jarl told her to meet and learn from the Graybeards since the had summoned her to do so on how to use her Shouts, after learning what she could from them, before having to prove herself again to them by retrieving the horn from their founders tomb, only to find a note telling her to return to Riverside and rent a room at the inn.

The owner of the inn was one of the last members of a group called the Blades. She had been looking for her for a long time. She then gave her the horn only to drag her along to a dragon's burial mound. There stood the black dragon that had attacked Helagn. It was shouting at the mound bringing it's dead dragon brother back to life. They managed to kill the beast. She gasped, freezing in her spot as the dragon's soul filled her body, it was only then that she believed she was Dragonborn and began to fill in the blanks. She then made it back to the Graybeards and to finish her training.

She headed out to join the Stormcloaks located in Windhelm. She had made it to Windhelm and the palace of the kings and joined the Stormcloaks, though she had to prove herself by going and hunt down and kill an Icewrath and bring back its teeth as proof.

She was now in Riftan, a busy little city like lakeside village with canals under the bridges, taking a break from missions that Ulfric would send her on to help further his lead in this war. She had learned from a young orphaned boy in Windhelm that at his orphanage an evil woman was in charge of their well-being. He must have thought she was an assassin he asked her to kill the woman. She couldn't really say no, so she went to investigate, only to find out about her and killed the cruel woman.

Never letting anyone adopt a child, never showing them love or kindnesses, forcing them do all the work around there, and making them repeat memorized lines, she was called 'Grada the Kind' in irony.

Right now she was in this Inn trying to drink away her guilt with strong mead but this was for a different kind of guilt. She had enjoyed killing the old woman in the manner that she had done it in. She had liked it when she was sneaking in there when everyone was asleep, ending her life with her poison coated dagger in the belly as she lay on her bed dreaming whatever foul woman like her dreamed about and then got away before anyone had woken.

She was happy that she had killed her in cold blood. She had gone back to the boy in Windhelm to inform him that he could go back to the Orphanage where a kind young woman that was now working there and really did love and care for them, was waiting for him. He gave her his family heirloom to sell for a large sum of money, which promptly she did.

She sighed as she buried her furred gloved fingers of one hand in her long chocolate brown hair which was now tied back in a messy braid to the middle of her back. Her glacier blue eyes stare at the reflection of her in the mead in her cup. Her cheeks were a little rosy from the slight buzz her had gotten. She decided that she had enough and paid for a room.

She didn't bother undressing out of her Stormcloak uniform or to even take her traveling bag off with her twin daggers and bow. She moved to the side of the bed near the wall with her quiver filled with arrows, as she lay down and closed her eyes, and let her slightly drunken sleep claim her not knowing by falling asleep after doing what she had done would bring a huge change in to her life.

When she had woken up, she was not in the inn anymore, but an old shack that looked like it had not been lived in by anyone alive in a long, long time. She looked around the floor near her, and found her weapons. Grabbing them, she felt a little better, but had the feeling that someone was watching her. She slowly stood up having to bend her head slightly. As she looked around, her eyes were drawn to where one of the light sources where coming from. On top of a bookshelf leaning against one of the roof beams, half hidden in shadow, was what looked like a woman dressed in red and black form fitting leather. Her armored face hidden and the only part of her face that she could see were her hazel eyes and blonde eyebrows.

She turns slowly to look at the mysterious lady and slightly narrowed her eyes. She seemed to have been waiting for her to wake-up. She could almost see her smiling behind that mask that covered the lower half of her face. When she spoke it was a deep tone that had the feel of authority in it and of danger. She stood in a slight stance waiting, with her right hand on her blade that rested on her left hip.

"Ah good your awake I have been waiting, you see that old woman you killed was not your prey to take, but don't get me wrong, I like your style." She said with an amused tone.

She stayed silent.

"I have been watching you ever since you left the boys old home, but that was a Dark brotherhood contract, a contract that you must repay. "Her tone dropped slightly; and she leaned forward as she spoke.

She watched her movements, her hand never leaving the pommel of her blade. When she finally spoke she said. "And how am I to repay for this life that you and your kin were to take, if it is mine you will see I will not part with it so easily"

"Well if I had wanted that we would not be speaking now would we ….no we wouldn't if you would look behind you, you will see three people bound and heads covered, one of them has a contract on their head. Figure out which one it is, and kill them then you and the other two are free to go"

She replied looking over at the spoken three, she felt as if she didn't have much of a choice not saying a word. She simply nodded and walked over and listened to what each had to say, with her blade in hand. When she heard the third one speak and tell all they had done she knew who she would want a contract on. She lifted the blade back and brought it down, tearing through cloth and skin. Blood went with it to, along with their last breath one this earthly plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jester's ring on a Dark Hand**

**I don't own any thing of Skyrim only my OC**

**Hey sorry this chapter is a little late we had a bad storm well here it is ^w^**

Caroline Rose was traveling along the scattered stone roads that lead to Whiterun, her mind being plagued by what the leader of the Dark-brotherhood had offered her.

It brought up memories of reading her ancestors journals: 'When Lucius, who had been one of the Speakers for the Dark hand, came into her room at the dock side Inn, after hearing or witnessing her killing the owner of ship/Inn that she had been sleeping just before his presence woke her up.

She had killed the owner of the ship, and his first mate for two reasons it said in the book: 1. the man laid his hands on her just after ridding the ship of raiders. 2. Well frankly she just didn't like the guy he made her stomach turn in the wrong way, Lucius offered her a place in the Brotherhood if she would go to a little Inn just off the road from the now ruined city that the Emperor's last surviving son had been raised in, and kill the old beggar man that lived in the rooms below the tavern floor. Caroline's ancestor had accepted this request; the building she had described in her journal was that of a homey looking place.

The building was built from white oak with the weathered wash now making it look the color of honey-cream; the hay covered roof was an old rustic gold color that reminded her of the top of a tower that she had seen in Cyrodiil. A man standing a good ten feet away was pulling his arm back, bow and arrow in hand steading his hand as he took aim, and let the arrow find its new home in the ring outside the bull's eye.

She led her white and cream colored horse up to the turf to take a much needed drink of water; she slipped in dressed in a plain white and maroon dress under her midnight blue cloak. The inside of the Inn was in a slightly sadder state then the outside, tables scattered around the dining area where a few patrons sat hunched either over their own food, or to talk in hushed tones to their table mates.

A fire was burning happily in its stone hearth, giving the room a warm feel and glow, pushing back the dark to the farthest corners, like it was protecting them from what might lurk within them. Her eyes spotted the bartender who looked like he was in his late thirties or early forties, she slowly made her way to the bartender giving her hips a slight more sway to them, she sat down at one of the bar tops stools and began a light conversation, flirting a little to get his guard down, which wasn't hard with her looks and charm she quickly gained his trust enough to make him believe that all she wanted to do was go see if the poor old beggar was alright.

She descended the step to the basement bunk rooms, her foot step were muffled by the soft clay dirt covering the hall along the walls were three torches casting dark shadows along the walls, her shadow danced behind her in dark joy of its flesh body was about to spill innocent blood, knowing in its body's mind, innocents was nothing more than an illusion. The wooden door to the room slowly creaked open just enough to peer in, the only things that were in the room, were eight shabby wooden beds lined up in a row, three equally wood rotten chest and side tables, and only one person laying on the farthest bed, with his back to the door.

Slipping into the room as silent as death itself, her shadow seemed to be impatient, forcing itself ahead crawling along the floor with each step it began to grown longer and bigger, closer and closer to the sleeping man. Her shadow loomed over them watching with invisible eyes, as the man rolled onto his back, head tilted back, as if his body knew what the mind and soul did not, the virgin dagger Lucius had giving her slowly being pulled free of its sheath, ready to taste the blood of an innocent for the first time. It drank deeply as it ripped through the flesh of the neck and jugular of the sleeping beggar.'

Was what she had done to that man the same as she had done? Was her fate, only falling in different faults, fallowing in her dark and bloody footsteps? Astrid the Dark Hand agent had offered her, to be an assassin, just as her ancestor was 200 years ago.

She had become the Listener for Dark Hand, only after the son of one of their victims, who had sworn revenge on his dead mother, by destroying them from the inside out. She been walking deep in thoughts, she almost didn't notice that she was coming upon a downed wagon.

Having had changed in the Nightingale outfit, keeping the mask down so not to flitter her breathing too much, but eyes concealed, the curses from the driver of the wagon were what broke her out of her train of thought. Looking up she saw a man in Jester's clothing stomping the ground, after kicking the wagon clearly looking upset.

Walking over to the wagon, it looked as if one of the front wheels had broken off, which laid in the dirt nearby, just as he was talking to an enormous wooden create that he was transporting.

"Oh sweet mother its ok I will find a way to fix this and get you home yes yes yes I will get you home safe and sound no harm will come to sweet sweet mother"

He cooed away to the wooden box, Caroline cleared her throat to try and catch his attention, which worked. His head turned so quickly, she thought it would snap, his hat swayed a little and his blood red hair, flitter before settling back down with a piece catching on the very edge of this supple pouty lips, but never moved an inch on top of his head. His face brighten as he rushed over to her bouncing on the balls of his feet. Caroline watched as his topaz eyes searched for her face trying to see it from under the shadow of the hood, she tilted her head to the side a little as she gave him a soft smile, he was very handsome, not only that also looking so innocent, but even she knew, never to let your guard down around something cute, and innocent.

"You look like you are in need of help sir Jester, may I offer my assistance"

She asked him, she felt bad for him here he was taking his dead mother to be buried probably in their home village and this happened to him, and she could swear to you his face was glowing like a candlelight spell as he did a little dance making a silent giggle slip from her lips.

"Ooooohhhh yes, yes, yes I do I do I do need help from a kind kind person like you would you go speak to the farmer there and ask him to help poor oh little me I do not wish to leave sweet mother unguarded"

He said hurrying back over to the crate and hugged it.

"Alright I will be right back"

Caroline replied before trotting up the step to the farmhouse. She could still hear his voice, "You see mother, Cicero got help you will be home in no time now thanks to the nice passer-by"

Caroline smiled to herself 'So his name is Cicero, hmm I like it wonder if I will see him again.' She thought to herself unknown to her that when she would become part of their little Dark Hand group, Caroline would see much more of that strange little jester. Caroline came back about fifteen minutes later, Cicero was waiting looking at the ground humming some offbeat tune.

"Hello jester the farmer said he will be down soon to help you with a new wheel I hope the rest of your travel is fairer"

She simply said, as she began to walk off again, but was tugged back by his hand catching her elbow, turning her around at the same time he was standing close to her. Caroline now could see he was a head taller than her since, Caroline was even short for an Impearl woman. His eyes seemed to find hers, under the hood, her breath seeming to get caught in her throat, simply by his smiles. Only to let go only to take her hand and places a good weighted bag of gold. The bag must have weighed enough to hold 500 gold!

"Sir I can't take your gold"

She looked up at him as she tried to pushing it back to him, but he held up his hands and shook his head smiling.

"Oh nonononono it is for helping poor Cicero there is plenty more"

He said before she could say another word he turned and started to dance back to the wagon.

"I will see you again but not a passer-by no no no, but dark friend"

Caroline looked after him confused what did he mean by that was he? She shook her head no not someone like him, he could not be with the Dark Brotherhood. She sighed adding the gold to her own making her feel like a bigger target for bandits that waited on the road for innocent victims. That was what Caroline liked; it was seeing the look of surprise and dread on their faces as she killed them.

Pushing their cold dead bodies off her blade, catching herself in that thought she relished, liked it. If Caroline joined the Dark Hand, she would be putting her skills to use in a way that she seemed to be born to do. She still needed to think about it, but knew in her heart what the answer was. Caroline finally made it to Whiterun after killing a few bandits, necromancers and a black bear along the way.

She always seems to attract bears! Caroline sighed, pulling off her hood as she entered her home, Caroline's dog Votic came to greet her by jumping up and licking her face causing her to laugh, as her housekeeper, Lydia, got up from where she was reading a book.

"Welcome home my lady how was your trip?" She asked, taking Caroline's bag and cloak from her. Also probably also seeing the dark circles under her eyes, and how dirty she was.

She simply smiled before turning around heading to the fire pit to put a pot of water over, warming it for a bath to clean the dirt from the road off her. A sigh of calm passed from between Caroline's lips, but her mind was still troubled, from both the handsome jester she had met a while ago, and of joining the Dark Hand.

Caroline had a feeling that if she wanted to meet him again that she had best join, though she had already decided to join, yes she knew she had her duties as Harbinger to the Companions, as well leader to the Thief's guild and Nightingales, the war was still being waged even after many strong holds had already fallen to her blade.

She wanted this, maybe it would give her the edge to be strong enough to finish this blasted war and defeat the black dragon, that a woman posing as a harmless tavern woman was one of the last Blades said the Black dragon named Alduin was bring dragons back from the dead and Caroline was the only one who could stop them.

Last month Ulfric had told her he would be putting off his plans for the next few months as many Nord celebrations would be taking place almost everywhere. He knew that even his men would like to be home with their families during these important holiday's which meant for her, no thieving to be done, no one to hunt down, or rescue, and no men to lead for to an attack, or even breaking fellow Stormcloaks to break free. Caroline lean back in her seat licking the last crumbs of the bread from around her mouth she could hear Lydia coming up the stairs with the warm water probably already mixed with the oils of roses and mint, Ah, yes she did, Caroline could already smell it.

She finish her mead and pull off her armor leaving just her tunic on, Lydia placed the bowl on the table before pouring in the water mix with the oils she leave the wash cloth by the bowl before leaving closing the door behind her. Caroline relax once again as shetook off her tunic, and started to clean her hair first then her body. She quickly dried herself off as a chill ran up her spine. It was the same feeling she got when she felt Ulfic's eyes running over her body in a way only a man would look after a woman he was lusting for.

Though she never gave him any looks or said a single word that would lead him to continue, and yet he still did. Caroline pulled on a clean nightgown before crawling under the pelts of fur. Her eyes started to close but the last thing on her mind before sleep claimed her was those beautiful topaz eyes of that jester.

**Sorry I want to make this a little longer but its late and need sleep will write 3 chapter soon and please forgive the run on sentences please just ignore the run ones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jester's ring on a Dark Hand**

**I don't own anything of Skyrim only my OC**

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews I really like them please keep sending them on in. And huge thanks and hugs to my beta reader Writer of the North!**

"Now what was that pass sentence again?"

Caroline sighed as she stood outside the door to the Sanctuary, fog slowly swirling about her legs, as if they were spirits of the fallen souls begging her not to become one of them. She crossed her new leather armor coved arms across her confined, but well-endowed chest. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that swung slightly, Caroline head tilted to the side her eyes closed.

She thought back to that night a few weeks ago when she had been forced to take a life for the one that she had stolen from them to end. Caroline let a breath escape her lips as she let mind drifted back to what Astrid had said,

"Answer the door with this, Silence my brother"

Caroline opened her eyes and took the last few steps forward, as she drew near she could make out what was etched into the door, first there was a large skull that took up most of the surface of the door with a black hand print just in the middle of it, under that was a complete human skeleton with its knees bent, under its bent knees piled up upon each other were five (almost like babies sized) skulls, and a dagger in its bony hand.

She knew most people would be shaking in fear at such a sight, but not her. For Caroline it was a thrilling, warm feeling….like she was finally coming home. Caroline didn't know if it was because her ancestor, the one that was close friend to Martian Septim and that had been the Listener to the Black Hand 200 years ago. It could have been because Caroline had a natural thrilling love of killing.

As she stood in front to the bone covered door it began to glow a dark crimson red, as a soft almost hushed ghostly whisper spoke,

"What is the music of life?"

"Silence my brother"

She answered, there was a sudden change in the air around the door seemed to pick up and chill she looked behind her noticing that the only change in the air was around the door,

"Welcome….home."

The door said in the ghost like whisper again, then hissed open after it made a clank sound of a lock being released, Caroline opened the door to quickly slip in as the wind seemed to suck her further in till she was down the first flight of stairs standing next to the torch that was the only light for the staircase.

Descending the final staircase she found herself standing in an open room that contained a few bookshelves, some chairs scattered about along the walls, a door open off to the side showing a very nice looking room that must belong to the leader of the group, then there was the sturdy looking table near the upper right corner of the room.

A map of Skyrim was pinned to the surface by one iron dagger and little red and blue flags showing where the Stormcloaks were at in the war, and where the Imperials stood.

Caroline looked at a few of the blue flags noticing that they looked a little newer then the others, she turned to look at the doorway was Astrid leaning in, minus the hood and face mask. She had shoulder length blonde hair and dirty brown eyes, the color of her eyes made Caroline's mind bring up the jester, Cicero's beautiful topaz brown eyes, compared to hers, his were like newly formed shiny gold coins.

She looked up at me as a smile crept on her face, not moving from her place in the door way she walked towards her only to stop a few feet away.

"Ah so you finally arrived, I knew you would. I saw that look in your eyes and knew you wouldn't pass up this chance. Well 'sister' welcome home here take these and change, then go claim your bed on the second floor, up the stairs, through the meal hall then introduce yourself to the rest of the family."

Caroline simply nodded and walked over to where there was an off room only big enough for two people, she quickly changed into her second set of new leather armor today, but this was by far now her more favorite being since it was made up of her two favorite colors red and black. She managed to avoid catching any of the spider webs in her hair that hung over head.

She kept her mask part down, but her hood up hiding away her face, Caroline tucked her other armor in her bag which she had slung over her back and walked past Astrid without so much giving her a second glance and descended the stairs, to the pond area. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of this beautiful place within a hold of killers.

A small waterfall refilling the pond stood off to the left of her, right below a beautiful dark stained glass circle window, giving off a soft cooling mist. On either side of the water fall were staircases that lead to the second floor and a room I guesses behind the stained glass window.

She looked to my left was a forge area a fire burning in the fire pit making the heat wave rise that she could almost see it. Caroline could hear voices on the other side of a furnace area. Walking around it she saw what she believed to be was the rest of the 'family' encircled around a small girl all laughing.

"Oh tell us the part again where he offered to buy you some candy"

The only lizard of the group begged the child to regale in her latest she guessed from the look in her eyes, Caroline could tell she was no normal child, she hoped later she would have a chance to see if she was right or not, Caroline walked closer interested in hearing this herself, since being a master thief and a Nightingale her foot steps were mute, only if she wanted her presents known would she make her step louder.

"Ok ok here it goes,"

Her voice tried to mick her dead victims' "Oh well hello there sweetie, would the sweetie like a sweet?"

Back in her voice she said, "Oh yes sir, my mother and father left me all alone, and I am so hungry, I think I saw a sweet shop down this alleyway"

Back in the victims' voice she said, "What a dark alley, sweetie? What are you doing? No, NO!"

They all break out into laughter. She smiled while she listened to the old man talk about the old ways, the same ways that my ancestors lived by, she chuckled herself making them all jump slightly at finally noticing her presence.

"Sorry have startled you I'm your new sister, call me Ebony"

Caroline said bowing her head a little. She didn't want them to know her real name or who she really was till she could know who she could trust. They introduced themselves to her before departing to go about their duties or whatever they did around here, the little girl, who she was right in suspecting, was no mere little girl, but was a vampire over 300 years old!

Caroline wondered if she might have met her ancestor with the way she looked at her. She could see a look on her face, similar to when you see someone you haven't in a long time. She shrugged it off and waved to Babette (for that was her name), before she went after the Redguard into the kitchen and dining area and saw the stairs leading to the second floor just like Astrid said.

What Astrid failed to mention, was there was no wall there you could easily look up and see the beds; she sighed and walked up the steps looking off to the left. She saw a few beds and chest that were hidden behind part of the wall area and was cut off from the others.

Caroline made her way over to one and claimed it as her own putting her things away. She did bring with her in the empty trunk and a few things on the shelf next to the bed. After finishing that, her stomach told her it was meal time by the smell of food being cooked. She headed down to join her new family just as everyone else was seating themselves down.

Babette joined them, she didn't eat because of being a vampire, and instead she took the seat next to me and started to ask me things. She seemed to be dancing around the real questions she wanted to ask me, she told her that if she would like she could talk to her later in private.

"Oh yes please do so sister I would love to get to know you better, I want to become the best of friends and go on missions together." She couldn't tell if that was her normal personality or an act, oh well, Caroline will have find out later. As she was about to head back to the beds, Nazir called her over. He handed her three pieces of paper, looking down at each one as he explain the contract that she was to follow through. Caroline sighed and knew that she would be getting no sleep in her new bed tonight or for the next few nights since these contracts would take two weeks to complete at least. She headed back out to where her horse Snowstorm was waiting for her, as she hopped up onto her back. She pulled her face mask up before pulling out her map of Skyrim to see which target was the closest to her before heading out.

**Well that's it for now. Don't worry Cicero will appear in the next chapter and not I am not following the story line like the game I will be putting my own twist in the next chapters soon just had to do a little build up. Please review and be nice ^w^ bye! Sorry I am reposting this chapter was so tired I forgot to do a spell check but I fixed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jester's ring on a Dark Hand

I don't own anything from Skyrim only my OC and forgive me if there are any run on sentences. Writer of the North is the greatest, thanks so much! Please keep giving reviews.

Killing the homeless man, and the bard were easy, killing the third was a bit more, well tricky, stupid guard dogs! Caroline decided to head to Riftan and see how the Thief's guild was doing. She had also some stolen goods she wanted to sell to Delvin, she had found a few odd thing and sold to him when she working as just another thief and sold to him.

He told her to keep finding these odd or special things and he would buy them from her for a good price, all that which were placed on the bookshelf behind her desk of on it. Caroline didn't really care how much she would get for her things really, she was already richer than half the Jarl's put together, and owned three houses and a manor.

Caroline walked Snowstorm to the stables before hopping off her back, she gave her an apple that Caroline had plucked off a tree they had passed, before handing the reains to the stable boy with five septens his face light up when he noticed how much she had given him, Caroline held her finger up to her lips silently telling him not to say a word Ishe gave him a quick wink, and walked to the gates.

She looked around the market place full of people selling their goods, people buying and bartering for lower pirces all doing honest day work, all easy targets if she wished it, but she didn't no fun anymore. When your fingers can pickpocket them with a ghost like touch, only seeming to make them shiver in fear that they are being hunted instead of being robbed.

Caroline walked through the stalls towards the temple of Mara. To everyone she looked like just some broken hearted soul going to visit a grave or pray to Mara for love, she walked around the grave stones to a crypt kicking the diamond shape symbol on the side of a stone coffin pushing it in making the coffin slide back reviling stone step to the back door of the Thief's guild.

She descended the steps pulling my hood down as the coffin slide back behind me now, Caroline hated having to wear a hood when in public so much, but since becoming the Dragonborn and an important solider in Ulfric's army only made it harder to get through almost anywhere. Impearl loyalist would attack you, Stormcloak loyalist would beg you to help them, or even over look that just knowing she am Dragonborn and is sworn to help anyone in dire need of help, dragon attacks on towns and city and villages where not uncommon anymore either.

Caroline sighed almost wishing at times, that she had stayed in the Impearl city, oh well. She climb down the ladder she was only a few pegs from the bottom when she felt strong muscled arms encircle her around my waist pulling her from the ladder and pressing her up agents solid leather covered chest.

She gave a little squeak of surprise before the sound of a hearty, Nord, rouges chuckle fills her ears, and Caroline turned her head to scowl at Brynjolf who had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well hello there lass. And how is our lovely guild master today?"

Was it just her, or was every question that came out of his mouth sounded like a flattery then an actual question.

"I was just fine Brynjolf before your perverted hands got a hold of me."

Caroline began to struggle agents him, but ended up stopping when she heard him groan in pleasure and felt how much he was enjoying her body rubbing agents his own! Caroline's face turned red as the rubies that she had in her little sell pouch, she reached her hand for it, but found it was no longer on her, she growled looking back at Brynjolf once more.

"Ok Brynjolf give it back, and let me go I have other things I have to do you know"

He let her go only to toss the bag up and down in his hand a few times, watching it raise and fall acting like he was thinking, before looking over at her with a sly smile on his lips.

"I'll give it back you lass….after you take care of the little or should I big problem you caused me"

He growled lightly as with his free hand rubbed his bulge in his pants, she gave him a dead panned face, before rubbing her eyes. Caroline knew it was the only way that this horny pervert was going to give her back her bag,

"Fine, let's get the over with."

She stated simply his eyes darkened with lust and began to undo his belt; Caroline grabbed his hand leading him to the storage room before he could even get it undone.

"Not out there you idiot! Talos save me, I have lost count of how many times I have to keep telling you that this is the last time"

She growled as he pushed his pants down along with his smalls, then sitting down on a create, Caroline got down on her knees holding onto one of his thighs while her other trailed a nail slowly one the underside of his engrossed cock from base to tip, pushing along the sensitive vain that made any man groan as lust would shoot through them.

Caroline had never let him take her, like he would want to, though it has come close a few times, but to be honest she was a virgin and would stay that way till she found the man, Caroline knew she would gladly give herself completely too. Her hand that held onto his thigh rubbed it slowly pressing her thumb into the sensitive spots along the inner part, and close to the hard piece of man meat, she leaned forward lightly blowing on its head that was already dripping with pre-cum, making him shiver and groan.

He knew if he grabbed her while she was pleasing him, that she would stop and leave even without her bag of stolen jewels and other trinkets. Caroline looked up at him, his eyes were looking up at the ceiling, mouth partly open deeming it too hard to breathe through his noise, his hands were on either side of him gripping into the wood of the create his knuckles were turning white. Her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock feeling the heat that was radiating from it, she could feel his heartbeat, and she slid my other hand down to start playing and cupping his balls.

Caroline leaned forwards slipping her tongue out to softly lick and flick her tongue at the edge of the dark read tip as a drop of pre-cum rolled off the said head and one to her awaiting tongue. Caroline didn't much care for how he tasted, but just muddled through it, she may be the leader of the guild, Brynjolf's boss, but he had more experience over her and made her feel like she owed him for her position.

She began pumping him hard and slowly as her tongue swirls around and around the head she can feel him getting bigger, getting harder, his breathing getting ragged and heavy.

"By Mara lass stop this torchers' teasing and give me the damn releases I want"

Caroline takes him in her mouth then and down her throat having no gag reflex seemed to help this big time. She had completely swallowed his entire length she heard him gasp crying out in surprise then moaning loudly clearly in bliss, and she can swear to you she could hear the wood cracking under the strength of his grip.

"Fuck!"

She heard him curse as she started moving her head up and down slowly tightening her throat as she pull up only to loosen and tease his head again with her tongue before descending down on him again. His hips began jerking as his voice became a mumble of incoherent words, Caroline could feel him hitting the back of her throat over and over again she made noises to cause her throat to vibrate which was enough to send him over the edge, and spill his seed down her throat so she didn't have to taste it.

Caroline pulled off once she was sure he was done, he was barely supporting himself as he leaned back on the create watching her with lust still in his eyes as well something else something she couldn't put her finger on, but shrugged it off grabbing her bag from where he dropped it she started to walk to the door when his voice stopped her.

"Thank you guild master, you know you have quite the talented mouth on you."

He chuckled that caused roll her eyes at him. She never found herself attracted to Brynjolf all to well knowing Vex had a crush on him, to her, he was like a perverted older step brother or something like that, and she quickly made her way to the Raggen Flaggen and found Delvin in his normal spot. After finishing her business she made my way back up the ladder to the stone step, she pulled on the iron chain making the stone coffin move to allow her to exit and close behind her again.

Caroline quickly left Riftan never really have ever like this place much grabbing Snowstorm, she wanted to head back to the once place that did really feel like home. It took her a few days to reach the Dark Hand sanctuary; it would have taken less time if she hadn't been attacked by a dragon and then bandits, she pulled Snowstorm to the Dark Hand stables a little ways from the door and quickly changed into her Dark Brother hood outfit putting her hood up and mask down she made sure to tend to Snowstorm, before walking up to the door.

"What is the music of life"

The door asked her again as Caroline came close enough for it to sense her,

"Silence my brother"

"Welcome…..home"

Caroline made my way down the stairs only to find Astrid was in the door way again looking up at her as she came close enough, she was about to ask her where to find Nazir, when the sweet voice she ever heard stopped her in her step filling her head, plummeting it in to the dark Void.

"_So you have finally arrived my child soon, very soon we shall meet face to face"_

Then just as quick as it happened, she was back in my body; she could feel her heart racing in her chest and her breathing fast. She was staring wide eyed to the ground as another voice broke me out of this trance, a voice that she had heard only on the side of a road north of Windhelm.

"No it can't be"

Caroline said to herself walking past Astrid like she wasn't even there as she got down to the pond area of the sanctuary, there stood the enormous wooden create and chatting away to the other Dark Brother hood member's was that strange, but handsome jester Cicero. Astrid came past her and started to argue and lay down the rules to Cicero,

"Yes Cicero understands Cicero understands Astrid very clearly, Cicero is happy to have Mother in her new home happy to be among family. Cicero had to bring Mother here as her tomb was decorated by those fools. THOSE FOOLS!"

He shouted and stomped his feet, before laughing and began doing a little dance, the rest of them went off already seeming to be annoyed by the jester while she only found it cute. Caroline wasn't really into red heads, but with Cicero she couldn't help finding attractive, she walked over to him smiling as he watched the others leave turning suddenly to her, Caroline's eyes widen a little surprised that he noticed her when she was being so quite.

"Well hello there you must be the new sister: Come to say hello to poor little Cicero?"

He asked batting his eyes as he placed his hand over his heart, and tilted his head to the side which caused her to burst out into giggles.

"Hhhhmmmm has Cicero seen you before hhhmmm let Cicero think?"

Caroline was about to answer for him, when as fast as lighting he pulled my hood back making her long braid fall down behind her, reveling her whole face, if the others should have been watching , they would see a long dark scar running over her side of her face. She could see his topaz eyes shine even more as a smile spread across his face,

"As it's the sweet passer-by so you join the family yes? Yes Cicero had a feeling Cicero would see you as a daughter to Mother, now Cicero finally sees sisters face. Cicero must say sister is the most beautiful living thing Cicero has ever seen, the only other sweet Cicero has seen that is as beautiful as sweet beautiful sister would be Mother?!"

He purred every word stroking her cheek with his gloved fingers, she could feel how well they were from much use, but she couldn't seem to move she felt like she was drowning and flying at the same time getting lost in those beautiful topaz eyes, Caroline almost didn't hear what she was saying it was as if her brain and heart decided to betray her and speak on their own will.

"Nothing compares to how beautiful you are, the Night Mother must be lovelier then even Mara if I am nothing compared to you?"

Caroline voice was hushed, but still strong she could almost feel her eyes starting to close as she started to lean in to him, he seemed to been doing the same lost in almost the same trance as she was in, but Nazir had to choice then to come find her after she could only guesses Astrid had informed him of her return, cleared his throat causing her to snap out of it blushing bright red from the roots of her hair down to her neck, she pulled away from Cicero who groaned at the loss, turning to glare at Nazir as she hurried over to him.

Caroline could still feel Cicero's eyes on her, feeling them rake over her and undress her, she could feel heat pooling between her legs, by Talos she was going to need a bath soon to cool herself and her head off.

After informing Nazir of the completed contracts she didn't bother putting her hood back up, but hurried off to that bathroom to take a nice long bath, the whole time she was walking Cicero's eyes never left her she took a chance and looked over at him to see him staring at her with a smoldering look, licking his lips. Oh by the Nine she was going to the Void, Cicero was going to be the death of her.

After sweet sister left the room after giving Cicero one last look still blushing like mad, Cicero turns to the Night Mother's create that held the her iron coffin, Cicero places a hand on it smiling, not with the smile of the Fool no nononono, but with the smile of the man.

"Sweet Mother? Poor Cicero seems to have fallen in love with sweet passer-by turned sister, Cicero wants sister, Cicero will have sister, and Cicero hopes Mother approves of his choice of bride? Hehehehehe ahahahahaha!"

Cicero laughs as his plot how he will hunt for his prize the whole time Cicero moves Night Mother to her new resting place behind the stained glass window of the room that shall be their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Jester's ring on a Dark Hand

Again I have to say I don't own anything from Skyrim only my OC and thanks for the reviews keep them coming. ^w^

I slowly eased myself into the water from the naturel hot spring, slowly feeling the stress of the day seem to melt away. All thoughts of the contracts I had completed, thoughts of Cicero seem to melt away, there was only one downside to the bathing room the stairs lead to only one hallway and only two strides from the top of the stairs was the door to Cicero's and the Night Mothers room leaving only a quick sprint to the archway that lead down an off hallway to the rest of the sanctuary.

I reach up and touch the long scar that traveled from my forehead down to my jawline; it was almost a dark brown color now. It's what boggled my mind on how men like Ulfric, Brynjolf, and Cicero could be attracted to me when I was scared like this? How can they stand looking at my face? Not that I am not proud of it, I had received it when I fought my very first dragon at the tower of Whitehelm.

The dragon had swooped down grabbing up a guard that had tried to make a break for cover, where I was bunking out the giant lizard's bad fire breath. As the beast was taking back up into the air its shape scaled tail came back and cut me alongside my face it was lucky thing I had both closed my eye and started to pull back. I had used my healing power on it, but after absorbing the dragons soul prevented it from turning into a faint scar, it made me feel like my chances of finding a husband that would accept me as I was got cut in half.

I cross my arms resting my chin on them as I look up at the ceiling Cicero's room is right above the bathing room and I can hear him moving the furniture around in there with muffled grunts, as well muffled talking to someone most likely the Night Mother since that was what he did when I helped him with his wagon wheel.

I push myself away from the edge a little to swim back far enough to dunk under the water; I close my eyes and hold my breath floating under the water as bubbles escape my mouth I open my eyes and look at the surface, I could have swear I saw a human shape leaning over the water looking at me through the fogged warm water, but by the time my head broke the surface whoever it was had left.

I shrugged not noticing an outline of a man in a jester's outfit whose hungry topaz eyes, would remind you of a pair of wolf eyes that were watching its prey from the thicket of the bushes just waiting for the right moment to attack.

I reached over for my bath oils to begin washing the weeks of dirt, sweat, and caked on dried blood of both wild animal and human mixed with that of the nonhuman blood that had sprayed me as I ended one life after another. Soon the smell of mountain roses and nightshade filled the room, I moaned at the smell of my two most favorite flowers worked together to clean and freshen me from my hair down to my toes.

I rinsed out my hair, grabbing a wash cloth I set scrubbing my body till it turned a light pink as a sigh I cleaned myself well enough. I ducked under the water again just as I barely caught the sound of the door opening and closing, I came back up a second time and still saw I was alone I simply took it for Astrid slamming a door somewhere.

I come out of the water walking to where I had put my sleeping clothes and towels, water droplets rolled down my body sliding across the many faint, but still noticeable scars that litter my body, all from bandits, wild animals, dragons, enemy soldiers, and ghost like spirits that blades and arrows still solid and shape as they were in life.

I was walking up the steps still drying my hair then I felt a shadow cast its self over me; I look up and see Cicero leaning agents the top step his arm stretched out holding himself propped agents it, looking down at me with his twinkling eyes.

"Well hell hello sister finished with you bath hmm hmm, Cicero wants to know if sister enjoyed herself getting all squeaky clean hehehe? Oooohhhhh what is that Cicero smells?"

Cicero stops me as I was about to take the last three steps his gloved fingers slowly sliding up my arms leaving goose bumps in their wake, till he took a lock of my hair still slightly damp in between them and leaned forward, holding them to his noise and breathed in its scent.

"Oooohhh roses and nightshade those are Cicero's favorite, does this mean sister likes them too? Oh please say Cicero is right Cicero is right. Right?"

I looked at him as he ask not only in words, but also with his eyes it would seem that our new jester was trying to get to know me in his own way, I smiled at him my eyes softening standing so close to him again I felt safe and warm.

"Yes Cicero is right they are my favorite too, I even make my own oils….oh here take this as a welcome home present!"

I say as I pull out one of my extra bottles of rose and nightshade bathing oils and placed it in his hand after he let go of my locks of hair, he looked at the bottle then at me as a smile, without taking his eyes off me his hands made way to one of the pouches that adorned his belt and slipped the bottle in.

Oh Talos help me he was doing it again, and Nazir wasn't around to interrupt this again, I was getting lost in his eyes that now looked like sweet thick golden honey, and like the colors name sake I was slowly sinking and wasn't strong enough to fight it I felt my bag wrapped up in my towel start to slip from my hands.

I felt myself backing up to the wall behind me as he advanced on me, that wicked smile turning my knees to jelly, I could already feel the heat raising in my cheeks as a streak of pink across my cheeks. It felt like it was getting harder to breath, but at the same time felt like I was gulping at air after being under water for too long, Cicero kept on his advancement till I was pressed agents the wall, I gulped hard my mouth suddenly feeling so dry and drooling at the same time, what was he doing to me? How could a man I barely know make me feel like this? Two feeling that contrast each other, but at the same time cause each other.

I watched him as he braced himself with one arm to keep me from slipping past him, as if I had the willpower to break eye contact with him, his other hand comes up and strokes my cheek. Slowly slipping his fingers into my hair, as his eyes come closer, becoming a pair of bedroom eyes that make you want to pull him to the nearest bed and let him have his wicked way with you.

"Well sister looks like we are back to what Cicero and sweet beautiful sister were doing before, hhhmmm yes almost just the same, but this time no Nazir to interrupt us no no no, not this time."

His lips were almost touching mine, barely brushing them as he spoke each word, all I would have to do was tilt my head up or to the right then his lips would be pressed agents mine, I could smell mint on his breath, his breathing clam and even while mine is slightly ragged and fast.

"Cicero would like to ask sweet sister something hhhmmm will sister answer poor Cicero"

He asked a breath away, I groaned at how close he was, but still not enough as I answered him he pulled back a little for me to speak clearly,

"And what would that be Cicero, what is it that you have me pressed agent the wall, trapped, spell bound by your bewitching eyes, that you want to ask me"

I have to admit I was getting a little frustrated with the whole thing, if he was going to kiss me then why doesn't he do it already, it's maddening!

"What is sister's real name? The others call you Wolf, but Cicero wants to know sister Wolf's real name oh please please please tell poor Cicero?! Cicero promises not to tell anyone Cicero promises yes Cicero promises not a soul."

I look at him finally finding enough will power to reach up and grip hip by the shoulders and pull him back towards me, I seemed to have caught him off guard as I press my lips to his, gasping agent his lips as electricity sparks from my lips and through my whole body, but I don't pull away no I hold on pulling him closer.

Cicero seemed to have felt it too cause his eyes are more alive than I have seen them, and he is kissing me back as deeply as he can, before I pull back panting hard. Cicero groans at the loss of my lips pressing his forehead agent's mine, now his breathing is as ragged and harsh like my own, but his eyes still are searching my own for the answer he wants. I close my eyes for a moment before taking a few breaths and opening them again,

"Caroline, My real name is Caroline Rose, but Wolf is my nick name so I only thought it seemed right for a bunch of people I am just starting to trust before I tell them my full name"

I looked up at him watching to see if he will go running off and telling everyone, but when I look up I see him smiling leaning forwards and kiss my forehead.

"Cicero promises this will stay between Cicero and Caroline and Night Mother of course, but mostly just between Cicero and Caroline. This is a good good start yes Cicero is happy with starting here."

I look at him confused, good place to start? Start what? I looked after him as he skipped back to his room, only stopping at the door when I voiced my question.

"What do you mean by 'A good place to start' what does that mean?"

And for once I got a straight answer, he turned halfway and smirked,

"The start of the hunt sweet Caroline, the hunt for your heart"

And with that he starts laughing and singing as he closes the door leaving me standing there still flushed with a blush and still confused.

Well there we go another chapter down…..huh..? (Turns behind me and sees Alistair running through the room yelling and swinging his arms about)

SWOOPING IS BAD SWOOPING IS BAD!

*-_- Good grief

(Yells through the door)

COUSLAND COME GET YOUR MAN BEFORE I KILL HIM!

(Cousland come comes running in grabbing Alistair who is still screaming swooping is bad and drags him out)

*Note to self don't play Dragon Age while writing a chapter again!


	6. Chapter 6

Jester's ring on a Dark Hand

Ok I going to say it again I don't own anything from Skyrim only my OC. Ok so for those who might be a little confused about the whole Dark Hand name thing let me explain, ok so in a previses chapter I had them call her Ebony, then Cicero calls her Wolf, it's like this her first name in the Dark Hand is Ebony and her last name in the Dark Hand is Wolf so its Ebony Wolf, but outside the Dark hand her real name is Caroline Rose.

The smell of the fresh mountain air seemed to help clear my head; I was still very confused on what Cicero had meant when he replayed to my question on the meaning of 'It's a good place to start'?

"What did he mean the hunt for my heart? Cant that man ever gives a straight answer?"

I had asked myself out loud as I hunted ingredients for Bennett, since being a vampire she couldn't hunt for the ingredients herself.

That only were visible during the day, don't get me wrong picking herbs can have its risk, but can still be so relaxing. The thing was my mind was still on Cicero.

It has been almost a month since that evening when Cicero had me pressed agents the cold stone wall, feeling the hard surface dig into my back through the thin layer of my night tunic I had been wearing.

The closeness of his body feeling the heat that seeped through his jester outfit seeming to make the feeling of the cold wall disappear, the smell of mint on his breath as he hovered his lips so close to my own.

I could still feel his slightly chapped lips brushing agents mine, how they sent shivers down my spine.

I shack my head to try and clear it, I turn my eyes to the sky as if looking for guidance from the Nine, but I know they might not be kind to me. I pull my cloak tighter around me as the wind picks up a little.

I keep moving on feeling the branches of knee high bushes tug at my cotton pants tucked into my mid-calf boots, as I walked through the brush picking every herd or what the little un-child could use until I came on to a small meadow patch.

In circling it were at least forty mountain rose bushes, then bushes of Nightshade, Dragon's tongue and both blue and red mountain wild flowers.

I felt a warm feeling bloom then turn into a blaze as a thought came to my head.

Why not bring some of these flowers back for Cicero… and the Night Mother of course, as well to make more bath oils. Yes that's it!

It's not like I have a crush on Cicero. No really I don't! Great now I'm agreeing with myself. I mentally face palm myself, I walk into the meadow and make quick work in gathering up the flowers, and Bennett can use some to make poisons too.

I quickly enter the sanctuary just as it started to rain, rain here in his high of plane was like ice needles falling down on you and no one ever wanted to be caught out in rain like that!

I look to my right and notice that Astrid's door is closed, must behaving alone time with her werewolf husband.

Which I was most likely right since I didn't see him at the forge or in the eating hall; I hung up my cloak near the fire so it could dry faster before heading over to the small table that the vampire child seat tossing meat to the pet spider below.

"Keep feeding her like that and she will be too fat for her own webs to hold her up"

I chuckled as I placed the basket on the table watching her face brighten at the sight of the almost over flooding basket, to laughing at my weak attempt at a joke.

"Sister Wolf you really should leave the joke making to our mad jester"

I simply shrugged while hiding the rest of the flowers, my first trip was to my room and put what I had need for the bathing oils away, making sure to not ruin any of the petals.

I had decided that I would make two bouquets one I tied up with black frilly lace for the Night Mother, then for Cicero's I used a stripped ribbon of red and black.

Making my way to Cicero's and the Night Mother's chambers, was well…..a little nerve wracking, I had never and I mean never done anything like this for anyone before!

What if he laughed in my face and not the nice laugh? What if he…well with Cicero it was hard to think about what he might do.

Standing outside his door felt like I was standing up agents a dragon with nothing, but a dagger in my hand.

I knocked on the door, no responds, so I did it a few more times. Still nothing, I put my ear to the door and can hear nothing in there.

'He must be in his personal room'

I thought so I opened the door and saw no one in the Night Mothers room. I walked over to her and knelt down on my knees taking the flowers for her and placed them at the foot of her iron coffin.

"Sweet Mother Sweet Mother I have come baring these flower for you, I hope I have chosen well for only the loveliest of flowers I offer to the bride of our dread father"

As I stood about to turn to find Cicero, my body froze on me again. My eyes fluttered shut as the memorizing voice filled my head again, by this time I didn't know Cicero had come hopping back in to this same room after having gone to see if I had returned.

He stood there for the first time since he came there un-moving and not speaking a word.

"_I thank you my dear child, they are as lovely as the ones your ancestor would bring me every time she would arrive to listen for the contracts…yes my child I know who you really are. I know of your bloodline, how my favorite listener's blood runs through your veins. You will be my chosen one. You will be my new listener! Tell sweet servant Cicero that I do approves and bless, but first speak these words'_

I waited my heart beating wildly in my chest, my hands becoming so sweaty that I almost drop the flowers for Cicero.

_ "Tell him this: 'Darkness raises when silence dies' do this and he will know what they mean the binding words that he has been waiting to hear for many years"_

I open my eyes feeling a little light headed, but quickly shack it off as I turn to look at the Night Mother's coffin.

"What do you tell him 'Darkness rises when silence dies' what does that even mean Night Mother?"

"She spoke those words to you 'Darkness rises when silence dies?' But those are the binding words in the Keeper Tomes! Those are the binding words that would let poor sweet Cicero know she had chosen a Listener. And she chooses you? That means? WHA HOO Hahahahaha hohohohohoho hehehehehehe our lady has returned everything will be turned back right everything turned a new now that the Night Mother has chosen you!"

He quickly pulled me to him and started dancing me about, I kept up easily with him, till Astrid came barging in, glaring daggers.

"Alright traitor come out I know you are in here, come out and show your coward hide!"

Cliffhanger! _ Please don't hurt me, I'm a little well ok a lot tired and I want to leave you guys hanging a like many people have done to me in their stories not fun is it?! Well I'll have the next chapter up soon ok bye keep up the nice reviews love making new friends!


	7. Chapter 7

Jester's ring on a Dark Hand

Hi guys hope you liked my little change there of Cicero finding out my OC is the Listener. OH! I almost forgot I don't own anything from Skyrim only me OC.

I stood there, the only thing that was standing between the paranoid Astrid and the overjoyed jester, who was chanting over and over in a sing-along voice.

"You are the Listener you are the Listener, oh the Night Mother has chosen well yes she did! Cicero has survived mother well yes he has!"

I rolled my eyes turning to Astrid to try and calm her down when Cicero wraps his arms around me and starts spinning and dancing around in a circle.

I still had the bouquet in my hand at the time, when he grabbed me my hand tightened around the stems which in turn caused the thorns of the roses to tare through the lien gloves that I had worn while out earlier, and into my skin.

As he kept spinning us around laughing the whole time in glee a thin circle made from the blood that was dripping down my hand, Astrid seemed not to even care the slightest that I as bleeding as she slashed through the air with her ebony blade causing Cicero to stop and look at her, his smile never leaving his face.

"Where are they you little fool?! Come out you cowards! Come out and show your traitors hides before I tare this room apart to find your miserable souls"

This only seemed to turn a light on in the jesters mind as he put me down at least and a good thing too!

I felt like I was going to be sick. I walked over to a chair and sat down with a groan trying to get both my stomach and head to stop aching, I could hear Cicero explain to Astrid that he was never speaking to anyone, but the Night Mother.

"Then why did I hear you yell and run in here with your dagger drawn? Hmm explain that to me Keeper, and why she is bleeding?"

Oh so know her choices to notice my hand is bleeding, I look down at my hand slowly uncurling my fingers, I wince at the pain a little blood begins to run more freely now that the thorns are removed from the holes.

I pull out the bouquet and place it on the table, blood was now dripping over the sides of my hand quickly making a little puddle.

I know I should have healed it right away, but no matter if it was my own or my fallen enemies blood I loved the color of it, I guesses that's why so many of my belonging are of the color blood red….the same as Cicero's hair.

"Cicero did not hurt sweet sister, No nononono Cicero would ever do a thing like that to the Listener! Cicero did not know it was sweet Listener Cicero that someone was defiling the Mother!"

I snap out of staring at the warm crimson liquid that gives me life, which carries the curse of the wolf, muttering a quick healing spell something flickers catching my attention from the corner of my eyes.

I turn my head to where Cicero had come from the other side of the room; Cicero's ebony dagger rest right where he dropped it, I looked up at him my silver blue eyes stair in to his topaz ones.

The jester isn't jumping around, not even laughing only staring. Then he is back to himself turning to Astrid with a crazed smile, white teeth flashing, and his canines almost as sharp in appears as Bennett's fangs.

"Cicero has found the Listener, yes Cicero has now we may go back to how thing were, how things should be. YES hahahahaha back to how it was and how is will be now."

Cicero turns to me again only to find that I am pushing my way past Astrid my head slightly bent glaring at the floor.

He grabs my elbow jerking me back around, I try to pull my arm free though even I remember that he is stronger than he looks, the look on his face changes from fear, worry, joy, confusion, and something else, noticed then that he has the blood stained bouquet in his other hand, letting go he smiles tossing the flower from hand to hand as if they were a fiery piece of coal.

"You almost forgot this Listener; your suitor would be displeased if you forgot theses."

His voice sounded like a mix of pain, fury, and disgust at the thought of someone giving me flowers.

"I have no suitor you fool, those were for you!"

I was about to turn when something of Cicero's appearance changed right then, I looked back at him my eyes growing wide, across the mad jesters face was…..a blush as bright as a fair maiden's virgin lips.

"You brought me flowers...But why?"

He head the flowers gentler now like a new father does to his new born child, touching the petals of a rose near the middle. The smile that now graced his lips was a softer, sweeter smile then what he would usually have on his face.

"Cicero told the Listener that Cicero like roses and nightshade, Listener…remembered?"

I glared at him now somewhat embraced that Astrid was witnessing all this and the rest just hurt that he thought I would forget.

"Yes though I don't know if I should have seeing as I was almost killed by the Keeper! Which by the Tenets that were made by the very Night Mother that you are sworn too protect and keep well taken care of as well the Listener! You almost killed me without seeking out the truth first!"

I growled receiving surprised looks from both of the Dark Hand assassins, Cicero stared at me wide eyed sweat starting to form a little on his exposed forehead.

"How did yo…."

"How did you know this Sister Wolf?"

Astrid being the rude bitch yet again, interrupted Cicero as he was about to ask the same thing, I turned glaring over my shoulder at them as I gave them their answer.

"The Listener 200 years ago that had saved the Night Mother from being destroyed by a traitor who had planned on revenging his long own dead mother was my ancestor!"

I stormed down the stairs ignoring the others as they tried to stop me to find out what was happening up there, I almost made it to the eating hall when Arnbjorn grabs me and yanks me around none too kindly.

"All right sister what in the Void is going on up there, tell me moon-born what all that shouting was about NOW!"

He growls hints of his werewolf blood showing it's self as his anger raise the longer I stayed silent, my own temper was fearsome as well now standing the same eye level as him more wolfish with each angered breath I took into me.

"I have nothing to say to you moon brother now leave me be or Astrid will become a widow before the night is through!"

My voice barely understandable to normal ears, but to Arnbjorn and Bennett it was clear as day, Astrid for once choice the perfect time to reappear and stop him. By the time she had calmed him down and was going to turn to me, I was already gone.

I lay there on my bed cloaked in the darkness hidden from everyone that was not willing to look close enough, I felt so stupid having not only reviled to Astrid, but Cicero that I was from the very blood line of the favorite Listener in the history of the Dark Hand.

I closed my eyes feeling tired from the whole ordeal; I was on the verge of being asleep when I felt the bed dip on either side of my head while another dip of added weight was between my legs I looked up only to see the outline of a person bending over me.

I already knew who it was, there was only one person in the whole sanctuary that wore a jester's hat and whose breath smelled of mint and sweet rolls.

"Cicero?"

For some reason I couldn't help, but to whisper his name like it was a secret prayer that not even the Nine were allowed to hear. I could almost see him smiling that predator smile of his eyes flashing knowing its prey at his mercy.

"Who else sweet Caroline hhmm? You left so suddenly before Cicero could thank Caroline for her gift, Cicero was surprised that Caroline knew that one tenet even more surprised was Cicero to hear you is from the same dark bloodline as the hero friend of the dead Marttian, hero to the Dark Brotherhood…..and Cicero."

I could feel him lean in more to me as he continued,

"Without her saving the Night Mother, the Dark Brotherhood and Dark Hand would be done for, coopt, finished, but the old Listener saved her and killed the defiler. Now that Cicero thinks about it in the last sanctuary Cicero and Mother called home held a portrait of the old Listener…..you look just like her"

I blushed then to know that the Dark Hand owed my ancestor and the Night Mother the future they have was a little embracing not to mention that I find out I look just like her. Then Cicero's lips are near my ear making me gasp as a shiver runs through me.

"Though Cicero knows a few things lovely Caroline does not know. Would Caroline like to know what Cicero knows? Hhmmm?"

I close my eyes once more and take a deep breath only to have his smell fill my whole entire being.

"Tell me Cicero what you know that I don't"

"First off Cicero knows sweet lovely Caroline doesn't know what it really means when the tenet says 'To serve the Listener more than, the Keeper does the Mother' it means sweet Caroline that Cicero is to bath you, undress and redress you, aid you all contract you take on, and whatever burdens you carry Cicero must carry as well curses and other wise. The un-child told Cicero that you are Dragonborn and that when you take from the dragon you add to your own life, so Cicero has a plan to stay by Caroline's side for as long as she lives. Cicero won't tell though don't want to ruin the surprise!"

He seems to searching my face in the dark with his eyes, he is quite for a while before his lips press agents the nock of my neck causing me to gasp and moan, attempting to move my arms I find he has them trapped, pinned to the bed as his lips move slowly back up to my ear leaving a trail of kisses and goose bumps in their wake.

"Cicero will do everything I am meant to do for his Listener, but also as your suitor, that's is right beautiful Caroline Cicero will sweep you off your feet, win you over and do all this and much more while doing Cicero's duties as Keeper of the Night Mother… and you"

He growls in my ear in a deep dreamy tone, ripping another moan from my lips causeing them to part, Cicero must have noticed even in the dark and dove for my lips claiming them in a hot and passionate kiss. I was right Cicero would be the death of me, but if I was going to the Void I couldn't care less as long he was the one doing it.

Hahahaha another cliff hanger I am so mean sometime: P.

Please review and be nice thanks bye! ^w^!


	8. Chapter 8

Jester's ring on a Dark Hand

I don't own anything from Skyrim only my OC. I'm sorry for that cliffy I promise this chapter will not have a cliffy. Thx for the reviews!

Cicero's lips were just as warm and chapped as they had been on that day I kissed him while he had me pinned to the wall, his tongue wasted no time conquering my mouth.

I try to keep up with it and fail miserably, but it's a defeat I am willing to accept as my heart is racing wildly in my chest, pounding agents my rib cage, as if it was the beast within me wanting to break free out of its cage, and devourer his own.

We finally broke apart both breathing heavily my eyes hooded with a dazed look on my face, I was I had light a candle, or cast a candlelight spell just to see his face in this moment.

I tried to move my hands again only to find them still pinned down on either side of my pillow, a growl erupts from my throat as I try to move my legs up and try and flip him over…..that doesn't work either.

It seems he even has my legs trapped by pressing his hips agents my own, I can feel just how much those heated kisses hand impacted on him his harden member still trapped within the compounds of his pants, pressed right agents my pussy, and right at this moment I wanted to tear our clothes off to feel his hot flesh agents my own.

"See what Caroline has done to Cicero? Hmm it seems you are as well my dear Listener hmmm my dear you will see how it is not wise to keep secrets from Cicero. Cicero will punish you yes, yes, punish you Cicero shall; Cicero will drive you mad with desire and lust! Drive you to the point where you will become a bundle of nerves and flesh, till Carline gives herself completely over to Cicero! Ha ha ha he he ho, yes, yes now Cicero will leave for now, but don't forget Listener you will not know what to expect next."

Then as suddenly he appeared on my bed, on me, he was gone I could hear him laughing and singing through the eating hall back to the Night Mother's room, I groan laying there, but I refuse to touch myself I will not give in so easily, though even just admitting it to myself, Cicero had already won the war and the battles are just playtime.

It was about two weeks later and I almost would have completely forgotten what had happened if it hadn't been for the surprise gifts Cicero would leave for me such as; roses on my bed, a new ebony bow with gold roses designed into the handle (would have been silver he told me, but he knew werewolves were weak agents silver), stealing kisses on the lips and cheeks, slipping me notes and poems that were actually really romance and not that creepy at all, as well other small things.

I had to head to Whiterun and check on how the Companions were doing and if there were any jobs needing to be done, sometimes it wasn't easy being a leader of more than one guild, and then there is time when it is the greatest being able to see and do thing you couldn't do in the others.

I may be a werewolf/thief/assassin/Dragonborn/Stormcloak I still liked helping people like my ancestor she wasn't all that bad either she did save the world by getting the Amulet of the Kings back that lead to the defeat of the Prince of Oblivion.

I was just finishing putting on my wolf armor buckling the last clasp, when the feeling of being watched suddenly washed over me I didn't have to look to know who it might be, but I did anyway and to my behold…..I was right, Cicero was leaning agent the stone pillar that was the brace for the two dressers on either side of it.

"Caroline sweet we're you going dressed like that? Hhmmm ooohh Caroline going off to stab, stab, stab, a contract yes? Wait…no that can't be right Cicero didn't hear the Pretender giving sweet Listener a contract."

He bounced on my bed looking at me with an odd, childish look on his face.

"Cicero I have told you that I am a leader of other guilds, I have to attend my other duties to them and since there are no killings that require my skills, it is a perfect time to go to Whiterun and work around with the companions my wolf in me is whinnying to be reunited with my shield brothers and sisters. I had received word from my second in command that we might have another shield sibling that is ready to join the inner circle and that must be my first thing to addend to when I arrive."

I stand up reaching down to grab my bag only to find my fool has it in his hand giving me the look (You want to go your taking me with) I try to grab for it, but Cicero simply danced away racing down the stairs laughing like it was some kind of game. And in Cicero's wicked mind….it was.

This was not the first time he has done this to me, taking something I need before I leave somewhere for a long period of time and not willing to give it back, not unless I promise to make it back as fast as I can with a surprise or treat for him and fresh flowers for Mother, or that I take him with me.

I am chasing him through the sanctuary my wolf armor making it a little harder to chase him, but not my much since it happened more than once, everyone in the sanctuary was used to it happening….well ok almost everyone.

"Cicero gives that back now you or I will never tell you what Mother said before she told me the binding words, Grrr CICERO!"

Ever since I had spilt the beans about being the decedent of the Listener from 200 years ago everyone (minus Cicero and Astrid and her mutt of a husband) has been treating me differently. I chase Cicero to his room ok, ok I know should have known but I was just concentrating on Cicero and my bag, and not where he was leading me till it was too late. We stop in the middle of his room with Cicero leaning agents his table while I stood near one of his three book shelves, my breathing coming out in soft pants while Cicero didn't look bothered at all by our little chase, but I did notice when I looked up at him there was a look in his eyes that almost made me want to turn around pack another bag and make a run for Snowstorm, that part of me that of the virgin in me. I may have pleased a few men before but with my mouth never with the rest of my body.

Cicero's held within them a hunger more instance then Ulfric's and Brynjolf put together when they would look at me I know I was in love with this mad fool, he was the only one that made me feel human, that made me feel like a normal woman. He never treated me like I was someone from old Nord legends that was to be everyone's hero, he never ran to me with every single problem and expect me to do it myself and ask nothing in return…. no Cicero would help me with what needed to be done, he never outstepped his duties to me and Mother, he treated me like an equal the only one that brought out the sane man the only one to chase back the fool so he could breath.

"And what is it that sweet, sweet Night Mother says to Listener that Listener failed to tell poor Cicero when she told Listener to say the words that now bind Cicero to you as they do to Mother? Hmmm, well Cicero is waiting tell Cicero"

I lick my lips and shrug finally able to look away from his bewitching eyes,

"She called you her preaches keeper and that she approved of your choice I don't know what that means but that's what she said now can I have…my….ba…g …..back"

I had looked back up right at that time my hand had already been stretched out for my bag, now dropped down limp at my side Cicero's cheeks were wet with tears and a smile of pure joy.

"Cicero what's the matter what is it she approved of please don't tell me your leaving?!"

I could hear my voice take a slightly pained, panicked tone just the thought of losing my fool set even the beast in me to a panicked state, I come closer to Cicero to try and read his eyes when his hands come up suddenly grabbing my upper arms and pulling me right up agents his chest again, but this time I'm facing him.

The side of my face presses agents the nook of his neck the scent of the bath oil I made for him every few days fill my noise making me moan softly my breath tickles the part of his neck that isn't covered by his jester's collar or his blood red hair, I can feel him shiver with delight only knowing that the same fire building within my belly had to be worse in him.

I can see goose bumps creep along the side of his neck, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He rest his head on the top of mine wrapping his arms around my body in a lovers embrace, my arms on their own or by the will of my heart wrapped around his torso so tightly that I almost feel our hearts beating as one.

"Mother approves, Mother approves of Cicero's choice? She called me peruses her peruses Keeper? Cicero couldn't be any happier than right at this moment, ooohhhh Cicero is so happy, happy, happy, yes so happy! Caroline must promise Cicero that she will come back soon Cicero can't stand being away from his preasuse beautiful listener. You keep the silence away you keep the madding laughing of the jester at peace…You make Cicero feel like the Cicero that is the man that Cicero once was before the Jester came to be."

I closed my eyes smiling understanding everything that he was saying in more ways than one, he made the beast in me quite, calm….tamed. When he is on my mind the rest of my problems seem to disappear that all my other guild responsibilities don't exist.

He made me laugh and I can be myself so easily around him not having to wear any of the mask to hide who I am on the inside, on the inside I'm a scared lonely little girl who has everyone pulling her in every direction. With Cicero he seems to scare off my inner demons to set me free, my hands run up and down his back slowly as a smile slips onto my lips.

"Cicero I swear to you and on my duty of the listener that I will come back to you and the Night Mother, you have my word"

"Cicero will hold you to that…..Cicero will say it one more time for Caroline, come back home Rose of Sithis, Daughter and Listener of the Mother….come back to Cicero… Cicero loves you"

And in that moment time stopped as did my heart I held on tighter, praying that this was not a dream.

"I love you too….. Cicero"

YAY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! Sorry it's late been tired cause I have been planning my 21 b day on Sunday so I will start on the next one, but it might not appear on here till Monday just a heads up.


	9. Chapter 9

Jester's ring on a Dark Hand

HEY EVERYONE! How is it going? Ok, ok, I don't own anything from Skyrim only my OC.

'I love you'

Those three little words still rung in my head, I could not believe that I had actually said them! I never said them to anyone before I rarely even said them to my own family (they were always busy with work so never got much of a chance).

I had just arrived in Whiterun seeing everything was finally settling down after the Stormcloaks had taken over everything actually looked a lot more peaceful, more…..homey, It made me feel uneasy maybe it was left over feeling I had after being attacked by and Ice Dragon on my way here and the sound of the dragons soul settling down within me was pissing off the wolf sometimes I hated my life.  
I made my way down the dirt and stone covered streets walking past Whiterun guards as they did their daytime patrols, they waved to me as we passed each other as I headed to the Cloud distract. Stopping for a moment to listen to the word of Talos bending my head in prayer, I may feel as if the gods have forsaken me for the fate I have been dealt with but maybe I may find some favor from them.

Ever since I joined the Dark Hand I have wondered since I was a werewolf would I go to the hunting grounds with my shield brothers and sisters…..or would I go to the Void?

I heading up the step with the sounds of priest getting slowly fainter a breeze comes across the valley from the mountain bringing with it dark clouds, it was about the time of year when Whiterun would get its first snow storm being this close to the mountains was going to be a rough winter for me…I hate the cold….though since becoming a werewolf I have noticed that the cold doesn't bother me as much.

Pushing open the doors to the Companions compound the heat from the fire pit washes over me like a wave over rocks along the shore, weathering every ounce of cold from my body, I moan softly quickly slipping in closing the door tightly behind me, the tables that surround the fire pit covered with fresh food, pitchers of mead and wine waiting to fill the goblets and tanks that lined the table tops.

A few fellow Companions were sitting around the room eating or talking about this or that, only stopping to send me a quick greeting before going back to what they had been doing before, I stopped at the top of the stairs looking back around the room seeing how happy everyone was that was not cured/blessed with the wolf within them, how the fire pit that was devouring the wood that the servants would throw in feeding it keeping it alive adding to the well-built building.

The smell of burning wood filled my noise warming my scenes, smell of cooked beef, chicken and other meats, cooked vegetables, pies and boiled and baked pastries filled with meats and fruits.

I let a sigh out feeling a loss of our leader that had been here before me even though I didn't know him long; I knew he was like a father to many members here I look to my left where the once fragmented axe now hangs complete standing proudly…almost like it was mocking me at times for what I am still not sure of to myself, I start down the stairs the wooden steps creak and groan under the weight of my steps.

Walking down the long hall still brought me back to the first time I had walked it, the companions that had been there before me watched me with slight interest while others rolled their eyes at me, walking down the hall was like walking in the ghost of that days footsteps.

I reached my room and sat down in my desk I look at the table my eyes running over every item some belonging to me others to our fallen father figure that's is dead but free of his wolf spirit, the wolf in my own mind whimpered softly as the thought of being free of my own crossed my mind.

"Hehe don't worry girl it was just a thought you have become too important to me I wouldn't give you up so easily, the hunting grounds or the Void welcome us and whatever awaits us there."

It seemed pleased with that and settled down I took off my chest armor and gantlets picking up the documents of jobs and reports that have piled up in my absence, I was halfway through a report that Aela had filled out about taking out two giants and a group of necromancers when the sudden smell of roses and nightshade filled the room, being a werewolf your scene of smell become so sensitive even the slightest change puts you on high alert.

My hand slowly crept to my dagger on my hip as I set down the papers in my hand slowly turning around, in a fast motion looking around the room only to realize that it was all in my mind, all it must have been was a breeze coming through only to waft up my own scent of the bath oils I used on my own person shacking my head trying to clear all thoughts of a certain red headed jester I finished up reading my reports only to pick up the pile of jobs and head to the mead hall to find my fellow companions that needed or were right for the jobs.

I wasn't looking where I was going when I walk right into a solid armored chest making 'Omph' I staged back a little bringing up my free hand to rub my forehead cursing again to my parents and the gods and goddess for me being born so short. I look up to see Valkes standing there trying not to chuckle at me not paying attention to where I was going, the inner wolf growled at his inner wolf that was probably doing the same as its hoist.

"Oh ha ha laugh it up Valkes don't think that you have the right to laugh at me when you're the one who turned the corner so fast that you ran right into an open door knocking your ass out cold."

I snicker back at the memory but my own giggles were cut short by a growl that was admitting from Valkes throat, I cleared my throat and stood a little straighter.

"Were you on your way to see me or heading to your room for rest Valkes?"

"I was on my way to see you Shield-Sister. I wanted to have asked you where you have been all this time?"

"That is none of your business nor anyone else's I do have other obligations that I have to attend to you know. You are not my lover, nor my blood brother, nor my husband so I don't have to really explain anything to you anyway!"

I could feel the wolf pacing back and forth in my mind want to spring forth and rip him apart. I hand to remind my wolf that he was my moon-born brother and shield sibling. I opened my eyes not realizing that I had closed them, I could see the look of pain and anger flicker across his face I sigh bringing up my free had to run my fingers through my hair.

"I am sorry about that I just had a lot on my mind lately and well people sticking their muzzles in my business tends to get me a little testy. Please forgive me for that outburst my brother."

I gave him a quick apologetic smile, I really was sorry. He smiled back with a forgiven smile and an odd look in his eyes. Oh no! Not that look! Not Valkes too! I had to get away before I said something to break his still mending heart.

"Oh Valkes I have a job that you and your brother need to do right away. It would probably be best if you both got ready and left before the storm hits."

I quickly handed him the slip of paper, when he looked back up from giving it a quick look over I had already made it to the doors and was heading up the stairs. Ok now I know men must be able to go in heat or something like females because now there is not just Ulfric, Brynjolf, and Cicero…but now Valkes! I know a normal woman would be thrilled to have this many suitors after her all at the same time. For me not so much more like a headache, if they were normal men I would have no problem in handling them, but they aren't normal men!

Ok look at it from my point of view I have my Commanding officer soon to be High King, then my second in command of the thief's and Nightingales, and then I have my keeper/assassin dark brother and now I have my shield-brother/werewolf lusting after me…where is a nice rock I can hide under at?

Later that evening just after Valkes and his twin left seven hours ago the storm hits Whiterun. The winds howl like a pack of starving wolves right on our doorstep, to the un none werewolf members it was menacing and frightful, but to the rest of us here that held a beast within us the winds were the howls from the hunting grounds calling to us willing us to come and join in the thrill of the hunt.

I was sitting back in my room reading the story of the Wolf Queen when there was a knock at my door. Usually no one would bother me at this time of day unless it was an emergency I placed a book mark on the page I stopped at and headed to the door to see who it was and what they might need now.

When I opened that door I was not expecting to come face to face with a bouquet of red roses and nightshade still covered in a thin layer of (evil to me) white fluffy snow slowly melting in the warmth of the building, the water running along the petals and leaves falling like liquid crystals onto the floor.

I took the flowers from the courier giving him a few extra coins just as he handed me the note that came with them, I called one of the servants over and had the courier stay until the storm lightened up so it would be safer for him to return home.

I quickly put the flowers in a vase of fresh waster on my bedside table before sitting on my bed to read the note.

'Dear sweet Caroline,

I hope the flowers get to you well or I might have to kill the idiot courier for not keeping Cicero's gift to his love protected. Like Cicero protects our lady Cicero told him to protect them like they were his mother. Cicero misses you already; it is no fun here without sweet lovely Listener to talk too, to spend Cicero's free time with now till Caroline returns Cicero will just have to pleasure himself and imagine that it is you pleasing Cicero and not his hand. Cicero didn't get to respond to Listener before she left….Cicero loves you too…almost more than our lady. Cicero asked sweet, sweet mother on the day Cicero finally saw your beautiful face if she approved of you…..Cicero wants to ask you many, many things when you return, yes many thing Cicero would want to know about his love. Please promise Cicero you will come home soon Cicero cannot stand being away from you and being trapped with the pretender and her lap dog.

Love from:

Cicero and Mother

Hugs and kisses hug and kisses'

I could feel my cheeks burning with a deep crimson along them I may have a few suitors, but there is only one Cicero he is the only fool who shall have my heart. I lay the note next to the vase before climbing into bed and drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.

-Cicero's POV-

Cicero stands there watching his sweet listener disappear out of sight after confessing to him that she loved him and retrieved her bag from Cicero's limp fingers. Cicero is stunned, shocked even.

Cicero had not expected her to confess…..well not yet at least, was she more effected by Cicero's fictiveness or did Caroline feel something like Cicero had just after she left after informing him that his wheel would be fixed soon.

Cicero now found himself pacing his room, his chest filled and full and tight with confusing emotions! Cicero felt fear, joy, anger, love, and lust.

Cicero was afraid that he hurt sweet Listener's feelings when didn't respond he didn't want to lose her! He felt joy soaring in him that she shared not only love and respect for their lady but for him too. He was angry at himself for not responding, for letting her leave without kissing her farewell and safe travel.

The love that burned within his heart now felt hotter and stronger than any fire in Oblivion, it burned with such strength he almost feared it would set him alight from the inside out. Cicero stopped placing his hands on the stone stable that stood in the middle of the room, Cicero hangs his head slightly his mind running wild not with the laughter of the jester no, no, no that sound has not been heard since he meet her she was his cure, but with images of how he would make love to her, he imagined taking her on this very table sent a shiver down his spine and straight to his groin.

Cicero lifts his head staring at the wall almost as if he could see her standing there right now looking so innocent, but tempting, teasing him all at the same time. Cicero can feel his body tight and hot, hungry for her, Cicero's eyes filled with an un-satisfied hunger one that only she could feed with her moans and hot warm cavern.

Cicero made his way out of the sanctuary quickly and gathered up all the perfect roses and nightshades he could find before heading back to his room, binding up their stems then a love note. Cicero made his way over to the nearby village that looked more like one huge graveyard, and quickly located a courier and threatened him that if anything should happen to the flowers or note that he would cut out his intestines and feed them to the strays of the village, to treat them as if they were his own mother.

Cicero made it back to his room soon after with a pleased smile on his face. Cicero decided that he would take a bath and use the oils his love made for him (they have been all he has used since she started to make them for him), Cicero slips off his well-worn and patched up jester suit folding it ever so carefully….it was his most beloved trophy he kept with him from his time before he became the Keeper. Cicero slips into the hot springs feeling the warmth fill his body and relax all the tight mucsles in his back, but his mind would not give him peace no, no peace for poor Cicero, his mind reminds him back to when he spied on his beloved as she bathed for the first time here.

How she looked like a siren resting agents the edge. He groans as his body tightens up again but in a delicious way, his hand slides down his chest wrapping his finger around his hardened member and slowly begins to pleasure himself as his mind bombards him with images and her sweet voice.

His fingers slowly began to stroke and tease his foreskin pulling it away sending a jolt of pain through him only to excite him more! His thumb slowly starts to circle his head as he images how it would feel to have her hand in place of his own, his head falls back between his shoulders as his forefinger presses and drags down along the underside of his manhood ripping a groan from his throat.

His breathing was becoming heavier as sweat from his body heat and the water appeared and covered him from his brow to the very edge of his torso that was not submerged under water. Cicero picks up the pace Cicero wants his Listener back, wants her back now to fill her with his manhood hear her cry and scream out in complete and utter bliss and pleasure as he claimed her over and over again till he was sure every man knew she was claimed by himself.

He began twisting his wrist every time stroked downwards then tightened on his way back up, grazing the tip in the most delicious way Cicero could only imaging how her mouth would fell on it, just that thought almost make Cicero cum right then and there.

Cicero can feel his balls tighten as Cicero begins to imagine her lying on his bed naked and covered in a thin layer of sweat, her eyes hooded as he would have her hands bound and tied to the head of the bed. A blush covers along her cheeks and down her neck, as her nipples turn hard in the cool air just begging for Cicero to take them in his mouth and tease them even more.

She would be withering under him as he attacked them one at a time slowly turning them into hard nubs, her legs would wrap themselves around his narrow hips pulling him in closer to her hot cavern, and he would break free from her strong muscled legs holding them wide open as he slowly kissed his way down her body. He would push her so close to the edge as his mouth and wicked tongue consumed her before impaling her on to himself.

Cicero's head rest on his shoulders, eyes shut in pure bliss as he lazy strokes his member as it jerks and quivers squirting his seed into the water and floats away from him. Cicero moans the huger not satisfied until she was back and could claim her once and for all.


End file.
